


Astronomical Odds

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Tatooine, Leia finds an old friend she thought had gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomical Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resperella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resperella/gifts).



> Prompt: Leia and Winter, seeing each other for the first time since Alderaan was destroyed.
> 
> written by [bitshortforastormtrooper](http://tmblr.co/mY3dvfTyjjUWczsjyCmMvOA) on tumblr

After the less-than-smooth entry into the Sullust system, and an equally shuddering landing on Home One, Leia was more than ready to get some solid ground under her feet. Han had insisted on taking the Falcon’s helm as they exited hyperspace, even though his eyesight was still not back to 100% and everyone on board and tried to convince him otherwise.

And despite what he claimed, even Han couldn’t just take control of his ship again after almost an entire year away from her.

Even he was able to admit it hadn’t been the best idea, leading Leia to believe that carbonite may’ve changed him for the better as well. It was interesting to see how he’d changed- even in the short time they’d had together on the Falcon, she could tell he was never going back to that carefree, slightly infuriating, self-absorbed attitude. Somehow, he’d managed to lose the most annoying part of him and still stay exactly the same. 

Nevertheless, Leia was glad to finally get away from the others. She’d been in the company of Chewie, Lando, Luke and the droids for months... and while they were now almost a second family to her, she still wanted some time to herself.

Unfortunately, no one else on the ship seemed to share that desire.

Mon Mothma had grabbed her almost immediately, practically dragging her into a meeting room with the rest of the senior generals. The Rebellion’s final strike on the Empire was in the final stages of planning, and it was only a matter of days before the entire force was briefed on their role. Leia just hoped Luke got back in time. 

After several hours of discussion, explanation and arguing, they seemed to be no further along in the process than they had for a start. Mon Mothma called for there to be a break, and told Leia she didn’t need to come back afterwards. She didn’t need to be told twice.

She was just on her way to her on-board quarters, not entirely sure whether they’d still be free, when her comlink beeped.

If it hadn’t been for the reassuringly familiar voice that came through when she answered, she would’ve shut it down straight away.

“Leia? I’m in medical... there’s someone here who wants to see you.”

“What are you on about?”

She could hear Han’s grin. “Just come down. Trust me.”

He keyed off the comm, leaving Leia standing indecisively in the corridor. On one hand, Han seemed to be coping fine without her, and she had a feeling that whoever his visitor was only wanted to pull her away to another meeting. On the other hand, Han was probably the one person who could lift her spirits right now. And she was curious about who exactly this mystery person was.

With a smile and a shake of her head, Leia turned back the way she’d come and headed off to the medical wing. 

 

The medical wing was nearly empty, so finding Han was easy. He was in a side room with a medical droid shining some kind of light in his eyes. He seemed to sense her entering, and began to turn his head to greet her.

“Captain Solo, please refrain from movement.” The medical droid kept its grip on Han’s forehead to stop him. “I am almost done.”

Obviously seeing no alternative, Han proceeded to have a conversation with Leia regardless. “Hey, Princess.”

“This is who you wanted me to see?”

“What, you didn’t come to see me?” Her reply of patient silence made him grin. “She’s outside, I think. Hang on, I won’t be a minute.”

Watching from the doorway with amusement, Leia leaned against the jamb as the medical droid continued its checks. Han somehow managed to keep his eyes open the entire time, so much so that Leia was worried that the light might cause more damage than the carbonite. But the droid finally straightened, switching the light off, and Han blinked a few times to adjust.

“You’re fine to leave,” the droid told Han, “as long as I can reach you on the comlink.”

Han nodded and slipped out the door, grabbing Leia’s waist as he went and pulling her with him. 

“Everything checking out?” Leia asked.

He shrugged. “I think so. I can see properly now, which I think is a good sign.”

“Good,” she was conflicted between pulling away and letting him keep his arm around her- it felt strange, but not wrong. “Now, who is it you wanted me to see?”

“Well, she wants to see you,” Han lead her back down the corridor to the main waiting area, which Leia had passed through on the way. 

She tried to remember if anyone had tried to get her attention, but she couldn’t remember anyone even being there. 

“Where-” they rounded a corner, and Leia instantly noticed that there was someone new in the waiting area.

She stopped, not fully believing her eyes. “Winter?”

But when the woman turned, her plait of white hair swinging over her shoulder and her piercing blue eyes meeting Leia’s, she knew it was true.

“Hello, Leia,” Winter smiled.

There was no way Leia could ever forget that smile, not even if she wanted to. Before she was fully aware of it, she had moved across the room and was embracing her friend. Winter clung back, and for a moment Leia felt just like the girl she’d been when they’d seen each other last- at least five years ago, now.

“I thought... I thought you were...” 

Winter seemed to understand. “I was off planet. I’d thought the same about you, but...” she trailed off, indicating Han with a wave of her hand.

Leia had almost forgotten he was there. “You two know each other?”

Han shrugged, as if it didn’t matter. “It was after Yavin. We had a job together.”

“After Yavin?” Leia turned back to Winter. “Why didn’t you come back? I...” I could’ve needed you, she continued silently, realising that it was unfair even as she thought it- Winter had lost just as much as she, and obviously had her reasons for staying away.

She suddenly realised how much they had to tell each other. How much they’d both been through. And now she could actually tell her- Winter was right there. Leia had almost forgotten how much she’d missed her childhood confidant.

Maybe sensing the need for space, Han moved to leave. “I’ll head back to the Falcon. She was on Tatooine for gods knows how long, and I hate to think how long it’ll take to get all the sand out.”

Suddenly he seemed to reconsider, and returned to Leia’s side to place a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay.” Warmth flooded into Leia’s chest as she watched him leave. 

“Tatooine?” 

Leia turned back to Winter, who had a slightly incredulous look on her face. Once again, the familiar expression made a wave of memories come crashing back, enough to make her stop for a second to compose herself.

“Han was captured by the Empire. They gave him to a crime lord on Tatooine,” she explained shortly. “We went to get him back.”

The disbelief on Winter’s face was quickly replaced by a smile. “What’s going on with you, anyway?” she teased.

Leia felt the warmth spread from her heart up to her cheeks. For a moment, she had to avert her eyes, but then said simply, “I love him.”

“Good,” Winter stepped forward and hugged her again. “Come on, we’ll go to my quarters.”

 

“...so that’s what happened to me,” Leia finished, swiping tears away with the heel of her hand and hating herself for it. “I... I haven’t really seen anyone from Alderaan since.”

“Me neither,” Winter said softly. “I’ve been undercover- I don’t even think I can tell you much about it.”

“Which is how you met Han?” 

A little smile crept onto Winter’s lips. “Something like that.”

Leia didn’t ask anything else. She knew by now that when Han was involved, it was best not to question. Instead, she shifted on the bunk which was acting as her seat and turned to face Winter.

“So what made you come back?”

“Honestly? They don’t need me anymore. If this attack works out, well...” Winter shrugged, obviously trying not to get her hopes too high. She knew just as much as Leia that the odds of succeeding were astronomical. 

“I think we’ll all have to adjust.” Leia said quietly.

As much as she wanted this, wanted it more than anything else, it still scared her. All her life had been spent under Imperial rule, in a galaxy where freedom and independence was forbidden- how would she cope if all that changed?

How would the galaxy cope?

Winter shuffled closer and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “We’ll be all right,” she reassured her. “We always are.”

That provoked a smile from Leia, who remembered saying exactly the same words at least ten years ago on Alderaan. It had been after she and Winter had been out at night, like they did often, and had gotten soaked in a surprise thunderstorm. They’d both been scared- of the rain and their parents- but Leia hadn’t shown it.

In fact, she very rarely showed when she was scared, but Winter was one of the few people she trusted with it. Another reason why she was thankful they’d found each other.

“Where will you be during the attack? Maybe I can stay with you.”

Leia hadn’t thought about it. “I assume I’ll be here,” she replied. “Though I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Winter stood, retrieving a datapad from the nightstand. “I’m on one of the smaller carriers. They want me to monitor TIE fighter movements and see whether they can work out a pattern.”

Of course. With Winter’s faultless memory, it made sense to have her working with the analysis teams, finding weaknesses in the Empire’s armour. Not that her memory wouldn’t be useful anywhere else.

“You’d be useful on that strike team they want to send down,” Leia told Winter. “You’d be able to get around without looking at the maps.”

For a moment, Winter seemed as if she wanted to say something, but it quickly disappeared. She just shook her head instead. “We’ve been over it. I’m most useful here.”

She caught Leia’s concerned expression. “And if you’re worried about my safety, I imagine the forest moon would be a lot more dangerous than you think.”

Leia glanced at the chrono that was built into the wall. She’d meant to check if Luke was back yet- he hadn’t told them a time to expect his return, but she was uneasy anyway. She’d never heard of this planet he’d left for, and even though he’d assured her it was safe enough (and Luke was more than capable of looking after himself), she couldn’t help but worry.

Winter noticed her look. 

“I need to get going, too,” she assured Leia. “I’m meeting with two pilots about what I’ll do after this.”

“Who?”

“Wedge Antilles and... I think his name’s Tycho?”

“Tycho Celchu,” Leia confirmed, getting to her feet. “He’s nice, you’ll like him.”

“Wedge isn’t?”

“He’s a bit better after a few drinks,” Leia said dryly.

Winter seemed to take a moment to take Leia in. She was amazed by how much the princess had changed, even since the short time since they’d last seen each other. Leia would never believe her, but she’d grown, and she looked a lot older. Not like a child anymore.

And without having to be told, Winter knew that Leia had changed just as much mentally as physically. 

She’d grown up.

Momentarily overcome by emotion, Winter stepped forward and hugged her friend tightly. Leia returned it just as strongly, speaking words that she couldn’t say through her embrace.

Still holding her, Winter whispered into Leia’s ear. “I’m so glad I found you.”

“Me too,” Leia wiped away the tears that had sprung in her eyes and nodded. “Me too.”

But even through the tears, she managed a smile. Despite anything that may happen in the near future, despite the fact that the Rebellion faced a hurdle bigger than anything she could remember... she was happy. Happy because everyone she loved and cared about were here, or accounted for, and she would do anything in her power to keep that.

Maybe that was what mattered.


End file.
